24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 6: 2:00pm-3:00pm
| code = 6AFF09 | author = Adam E. Fierro| director = Brad Turner}} Abu Fayed contacts Dmitri Gredenko, a Cold War General, who is in L.A. and has been planning the day's events. Morris is brought back to CTU with Jack. Assad begins work on a statement to address his people in Washington, D.C. Marilyn is coerced into leading Jack into a trap by Phillip, who has taken Josh Bauer hostage. Episode guide * , being tortured by his brother Jack, who explained the effects of the drugs in use, admitted that the connection Jack found between their father, Phillip Bauer and Russian General Dmitri Gredenko, had to do with a contract given to BXJ Technologies. Phillip then killed Graem. * beseeched Hamri Al-Assad to help him stop Abu Fayed. Assad said that he had lost credibility, and would lose more, especially if he appeared as an American puppet. Palmer assured him that he would not be a puppet, but a partner. * was disgusted by the fact that Palmer had rejected his security policy, and told Reed Pollock of his feelings. Pollock suggested that there could be a way to remove Palmer. * Captured and tortured by terrorist leader Abu Fayed, was forced to reconfigure and arm the suitcase nukes. * was approaching Morris and Fayed's position. As Morris armed the bomb, the apartment was attacked. Fayed managed to escape with the device Morris had constructed. Abu Fayed is fleeing Los Angeles in a medical helicopter. His pilot lands him in a remote area near a dam, where a van and a truck surrounded by heavily-armed men are waiting. They have the remaining suitcase nuclear devices. Fayed makes a call to Dmitri Gredenko, who is in a house somewhere with armed bodyguards. Fayed tells him the arming device is with him, but he had to leave one of the bombs behind to distract CTU for his escape. Gredenko expresses disappointment that they are now down to three, and notes that his software was programmed for five, not three, high priority targets. Fayed is unfazed. Gredenko then reports that "the trucks have left Nevada" and will arrive at their destination in two hours. Fayed responds that Gredenko should use this time to reprogram his software, and to call him when he is done. They end the call, and Fayed enters the truck as the van drives off. At CTU Los Angeles, Bill Buchanan is briefing the staff. They have lost track of Fayed, and they're aware that he has the ability to trigger his remaining nukes. Buchanan refers to their only lead, a hard drive that Jack uploaded from his former safe-house at 4332 Florence Avenue. The computer proved that Fayed has had continued contact with Gredenko, so Milo Pressman summarizes their intelligence about the Russian ex-general. Gredenko was supposed to legitimately turn over the nukes to the US for recycling, but sold them because he is an ultra-nationalist Soviet, who still wishes to cripple the United States since the Cold War. They know he isn't in Moscow, and suspect from the email evidence he is on the West Coast, possibly in Los Angeles. Buchanan sends Chloe O'Brian to research further. As Chloe leaves the room, she sees Morris O'Brian being escorted back into the building. He is bloodied and haggard, and when she hurries over to him, a CTU doctor cuts her off to take him to the medical clinic. Then, everyone freezes as Jack enters CTU for the first time since Day 5, preceded by four SWAT agents each bristling with weapons and armor. Buchanan tells Jack about Gredenko, and the likelihood that he is in LA. Bill mentions Jack's father Phillip Bauer, but Jack dismisses this since it was his brother, Graem, who handled the nuke-disposal contract with Gredenko. Bill convinces Jack that Phillip might know more, and when Bill tells him that Phillip is at the morgue with Graem's body, Jack hesitates for a moment, but goes to see his father again. Chloe is waiting nearby. She thanks Jack for saving Morris's life, and awkwardly expresses her happiness that Jack is still alive. They both smile, and Jack in return thanks her for all she's done for him. Phillip is in the dimly lit morgue, alone. He deletes a cell phone entry for someone named Bryce Moore from Graem's cell phone, and rummages through a plate containing his dead son's belongings. In the wallet he finds a folded photo of him and Graem, each smiling and with a martini in hand. Phillip exhales deeply, lost in thought. Jack arrives and waits a moment as Phillip places his son's limp hand underneath the white sheet. Jack goes in, and Graem's body is between the father and son. Phillip claims that whatever Graem's sins, he still did not deserve death. Jack apologizes, and brings up his need for more details about Gredenko. Phillip restates well-known facts and asks why Jack wants to know. Jack persists and asks what contact he personally had with the Russian, and Phillip claims it was just a few phone calls. Jack asks for possible contacts that they could look into, so Phillip disavows any involvement with the contract, and says bluntly that whatever Jack wants to know, has died with Graem. Jack now asks about Marilyn, but Phillip tells him to leave Marilyn and Josh to grieve in peace. As Jack leaves, Phillip offers to call some BXJ Technologies executives. In the medical clinic, Chloe waits outside Morris's room to see him. The doctor tells Morris to rest, and permits Chloe to enter. She sits in front of him, and he's speechless with self-hate. She cannot dissuade him from the perspective that, despite the fact he was brutally tortured, he will be responsible if Fayed detonates more nukes. She gets up and with hope in her voice says they will find Fayed before he can do any more harm. But, since there are no more active leads in the search, he does not care and tells her to go away. Phillip is on the main floor of CTU, and makes a call to Liddy, his head of security. He tells Liddy that Gredenko is in LA, and he fears that if Gredenko is captured and implicates him, all his life's work will be undone. He specifically fears for the fate of his company. Liddy assures him that, to protect Phillip, he will send mercenaries to kill Gredenko before CTU can reach him. Jack tells Buchanan that Phillip is a dead-end, as he seems completely ignorant. Bill reveals that Milo has proven Gredenko is certainly in LA, but there is little else to work with; Bill seems distracted the whole time he is speaking. Jack goes to leave, but Bill assertively tells him to sit down. Buchanan talks about the incident at 226 Pine Crest Road. He says that a toxicology report proved that a hyoscine-pentothal overdose killed Graem, and Jack was completely out of line when he pulled a gun on Agent Rick Burke. Jack snaps and angrily admits that he did lose control, because he found out so suddenly about Graem's involvement in the murders of David Palmer and the others. He notes that they shut down the IV. But, unaware that Phillip killed Graem, he now accepts that the death was on account of his own overreaction. Bill offers to alter the official report, but Jack immediately tells him not to. In the White House bunker, President Wayne Palmer and Hamri Al-Assad are going over the speech Assad will give on a live broadcast. Assad defends his usage of religious rhetoric, to make his speech persuasive to the American Muslim population. The aide Melinda knocks and enters, and says that Vice President Noah Daniels wants to speak to Palmer. The President takes the call not far from Assad. Daniels restates his disappointment with Palmer's refusal to enact the plan of Tom Lennox that required a mass-internment of Arab-Americans. Palmer briefly restates his reasons for the decision, but Daniels reminds him that now the terrorists have a means to detonate the three remaining nukes. He also heavily criticizes the upcoming speech by Assad, a former terrorist ringleader and murderer, that will air across America. Daniels finishes the conversation by essentially cutting himself off from the President, claiming he is dismally flawed and weak with national security. Assad has heard Palmer's side of the conversation in consternation, but learns that Palmer is putting a great deal of faith in him and garnering much antagonism from his fellow statesmen. Assad very seriously warns Palmer to tread carefully by taking this unpopular path, and assures him that sooner or later his people will "come after" him. Tom Lennox roams the halls of the bunker, looking for something, and enters an abandoned maintenance area. Inside, his assistant Reed Pollock appears, and assures him that the room is unmonitored. Reed says that Palmer's decision as President will risk countless more lives. Lennox knows that he is talking about assassination, and asks Reed to state it directly. Reed only says "definitive action". Lennox says that he will not report him, and cannot believe that it has "come to this". Lennox wants to know who else is involved, and Reed quickly refuses to say names. Lennox asks if the Vice President knows, but Reed does say that Daniels has no idea... though he certainly will be an ally after the deed is done. Reed wants Palmer's itinerary. Lennox refuses and has only more questions, and Reed claims to be merely the "conduit", not the architect, of the plan, and that it is best for Lennox to be ignorant for his own safety. Lennox now says he will send him the itinerary. Jack goes to see Marilyn Bauer, his sister-in-law, and apologizes for her husband's death. She seems mostly untroubled, even though she is aware of Jack's apparent responsibility. She blames Graem and his own actions. She even admits to attempting to leave Graem before, but he threatened to take their son Josh with him, so she relented. She says that she protected Josh from his father's shady dealings, and now has only told him that his dad died of a heart attack. He turns, but she asks about the bombs and if they've been found. Jack says they're looking for a Russian man, and she seems to take interest. She doesn't know the name "Gredenko" when she hears it, but Jack takes her aside anyway. Phillip watches as Jack takes Marilyn aside. Marilyn remembers shadowing Graem once, suspecting he was cheating on her and seeking to get leverage to leave him. She followed him to a house, where she heard him speaking to Russian-accented men. Jack is extremely interested since it's a possible lead, and asks if she would remember the house if he drove her on that route again. She is confident that she'll be able to. Jack tells her to wait, and runs after Buchanan. Jack goes up to Bill's office. Phillip watches. Jack asks Bill for permission to follow this possible lead, so Bill asks for more. Downstairs, Phillip asks how Marilyn is doing, and starts a conversation about Jack's search for Gredenko. Unsure how long the drive will take, she asks him to wait with Josh in the meantime. Not far away, Bill has already set up Jack with a TAC team, and Milo will be going along too, so an experienced analyst can be on site to save time. In a closed room, Josh is despondent, and now is frustrated that his mother is leaving him again so shortly after his father's death. Phillip offers to take Josh to his own house, where he can be more comfortable, so Marilyn thanks him as she goes to clear it with Buchanan. Phillip calls Liddy again, and tells him to have the mercenaries find and secure a house in West L.A. Chloe enters the clinic area where Morris is resting, and asks him to work again since a possible lead has been found on Gredenko. He gives her a hard time and refuses to help; they both lose patience and she eventually slaps him. He says he's not worth the attention, but she reviles his self-hatred, and reaches back for a wide-swinging overhand slap. He easily stops her hand, but she angrily says that his help would reduce the chance of a mistake since Jack is entering another possibly dangerous situation. Jack is on the road with Marilyn, and is in contact with Milo and the TAC team that is hanging not far behind. Marilyn sees Jack's scarred hand and says she can't imagine what happened to him in China. All these years, she has been thinking of Jack, and it becomes evident that she is not over their relationship years ago. She fears Jack left and joined the Army because of her, but Jack says it was a number of other reasons instead. She gets a call from Phillip, who says not to say who she's speaking to. He reveals that she has become embroiled in something extremely dangerous, and he will hurt Josh if she doesn't follow his commands; to prove how serious he is, he even admits to killing Graem: the death was not accidental. She must divert Jack to a certain address: 9407 Hindry Place. She is shocked, but he coaches her on saying some innocuous phrases to trick whoever can hear her side of the conversation. Jack does note that she seems different, but, fearing for Josh, lies that she is fine. Phillip hands Josh a bag of snacks and claims that the person on the phone informed him the roads to his office are closed. They are going to a hotel instead. Jack drives Marilyn right past the house where Gredenko is operating, but she says nothing. She claims the road looks familiar though, and for a moment, appears ready to spill the threat Phillip just made. She decides otherwise, then sees Hindry Place, and directs Jack there, who radios Milo the street too. In his house, Gredenko talks to his man Victor, who is reprogramming something for him. It will take twenty minutes. Victor looks up, and doubtfully asks if the Arabs can be trusted. Gredenko blithely notes that they are still useful, since the Arabs will take the blame for the Russians' own actions. They will finally do what Soviet Russia was afraid to risk: the use of nuclear weapons against the United States. Buchanan tells Chloe to work on a new project, but her hands are tied. Then, Morris walks in. Chloe says she will put Morris to work on it. She and her ex-husband look at one another for a moment from across the main floor. In a hotel hallway, Josh tells his grandfather that he's aware people are keeping the truth about his father from him. He wants to know what his father did, and even suspects it is related to the nuke in Valencia. Phillip takes a moment to tell him that soon, he'll be hearing some tough things about Graem, but ends his talk on a reassuring note that he'll always be there for him. Josh does not seem satisfied with this. Marilyn says she recognizes the house on Hindry Place. Jack radios the address to the tactical van, and they all pull off to a nearby side street to coordinate an entry plan. Marilyn again seems to want to reveal the deception, but Jack and Milo are too busy to give her a moment. Disturbed, she stays with Milo near the van. Jack and the men move in and surround the house. They storm it, and inside, Jack quickly sees a bomb behind some boxes. Jack calls it out and leaps through a window. He slams into the ground outside as a giant fireball instantly rips through the whole house. Marilyn screams in horror, but Milo tells her to get into the van. He knows danger is still near, and drives off as Liddy's three men, responsible for the explosion, chase after them in a car driven by Ed. Milo speeds the van through an empty playground and through some streets as the mercenaries follow close behind. The mercenary leader leans out his window, and shoots out the Milo's tire with automatic weapon fire. The van veers off and is immobilized. The mercenaries pelt the van with weapon fire, but the leader tells them not to hit the woman: she is needed alive. Hurriedly searching through the tactical equipment, Milo takes a pistol and pulls the pin on one grenade. He grabs Marilyn and flees on foot with her at top speed. The grenades explode and the tactical van is totaled, knocking down the assailants and buying them some time to flee. However, they are quick to get back on their feet and begin to chase Milo and Marilyn Split screen: Wayne Palmer is preparing for the press conference with Assad. Philip is on the phone while Josh grows worried. Bill and CTU want to know if the team they sent to the house is okay or not. Tom Lennox grabs a file in a room and leaves. Fayed is planning on how to use the rest of the nukes. Jack regains consciousness outside the house on Hindry Place and is calling all agents to report in. With no response, he gets up and calls for an EMT. Jack moves out. '' Memorable quotes * Hamri al-Assad: It's not just a cultural matter, Mr. President. It's human nature. They will come after you. * Chloe O'Brian: Morris, I know you've been through a lot today, but you're really starting to piss me off. *'Morris O'Brian:' Well, let's add that to my list of failings. Episode credits Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * DB Woodside as President Wayne Palmer * James Morrison as Bill Buchanan * Peter MacNicol as Tom Lennox * Carlo Rota as Morris O'Brian * Eric Balfour as Milo Pressman * Marisol Nichols as Nadia Yassir Special guest stars * Powers Boothe as Vice President Noah Daniels * and James Cromwell as Phillip Bauer Guest starring *Chad Lowe as Reed Pollock *Adoni Maropis as Abu Fayed *Rade Šerbedžija as Dmitri Gredenko *Alexander Siddig as Hamri Al-Assad *Rena Sofer as Marilyn Bauer *Maury Sterling as Kozelek Hacker *Natalija Nogulich as CTU doctor *Evan Ellingson as Josh Bauer *Adrian Neil as Liddy Co-starring * Jolene Kim as Melinda * Dylan Kenin as Victor (as "Gredenko's Programmer") Uncredited * David Brickman as Gredenko's man * Gregory Klein as Gredenko's man * Dan Lemieux as Hacker's henchman * Erik Rondell as Ed * Marc Scizak as CTU TAC team leader * John Tamburro as Fayed's pilot Background information and notes * Adam E. Fierro, who wrote the episode, joins the production staff as a Co-executive Producer with this segment. * While talking to Phillip in the morgue, Jack says "the remaining four nukes". At this point there were only three in the hands of terrorists. * After Milo has detonated the CTU truck and runs off with Marilyn, three police vehicles can be seen in the background as Phillip's mercenaries turn the corner in chase of them. Seemingly they aren't concerned with the large explosion! (02:59) See also *2:00pm-3:00pm (disambiguation) 609 Day 609 609